


No devisions

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [38]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kits, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokians, Pregnancy, WTF, Weird Plot Shit, beastiality, humans frozen in time, team Fuzzy, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: a virus, No devisions between species. Ash was not immune, and humans vanished as a species.. till a thousand years later as wht froze them in time released





	1. Prologue: Team Fuzzy

**No devisions**

_Prologue: Team Fuzzy_

* * *

 

It was an evacuation, of every single person that could escape.

Of course it was one of the teams.. team Fuzzy?

Nope, it was Team Furry not Fuzzy who thought humans and pokemon should be able to breed together,

Um.. yikes, as one would say.

Misty and Brock had already lost sight in the chaos, there was blood and death, destruction and screams everywhere.

Misty had already a few people effected by the virus and pokemon too, a nidoran became a half human half pokmeon and a human actually morphed all the way into a pokemon.

The virus also killed most of its victims, very few were immune. Those immune were easy to spot, as the virus gave the immune a weird blue-red stripe in there hair. Misty didn’t know if Ash was immune, having lost track of him before that side effect started appearing.

“There it is,” Brock yelled over the chaos.

There was a huge military ship, where immune soldiers were fighting off those not immune, and letting those immune onboard.

The plan was for the ship to float away from land till the chaos receded enough, as right now it was more likely for the cities to be razed.

Of course that plan failed, as when they set anchor a sailor activated an experimental bomb.. a time freezing bomb.


	2. Chapter One: Humans no Included

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inari was a ninetails Pokian, a thousand years ago he was someone else

**No devisions**

_Chapter One: Humans no Included_

* * *

 

Inari yawned as he swept the temple, the brooms movements soothing in his grasp. Today looked like a beautiful day, and today he planned to take a day to himself.

Tomorrow was the thousand year anniversary of the birth of the Pokians, a day that honoured the fallen the virus made in the creation of the survivors. Beings a perfect hybrid of human and pokemon. Some just mutated into Pokians and some were actual a human and pokemon merging into one being.

Humans were a historic fact now, and pure pokemon were protected as the temples made sure they were not bred out of existence into Pokians.

Inari was a Ninetails Pokian, and he was actually one still alive from the days of chaos.

He had been a simple pokemon trainer, and merged with a young female ninetails.

A very pregnant pokemon, and waking up as a pokian was shocking enough without adding his new pregnant state into it.

Smiling he placed a hand on his belly, the swell showed the fact he as with kits very well. It had been two hundred years since he’d carried a child, the father was a pure Charizard so he didn’t know what type of pokian the kit would be.

Right nor Inari was in his near human form, as it was easier to care for the temple.

The body looked like a beautiful fifteen year old androgynous human, snow white skin, large golden eyes, snow white hair fell to his ankles, it was the fox ears and nine beautiful tails that showed his true species. Well, male gender was misleading as all Pokians were hermaphrodites. The robes he wore were white also, and while loose showed his maternal state.

Putting the broom away he looked at the blue sky, memories of his human life and those he’d lost. After all, ninetaile Pokians were super long lived.. not l other Pokians were.

He missed Pikachu, long gone and in the early years had gifted him with three kits. Of those children only Saria was still alive, as she’d been born the same type as Inari.

Back then he’d till gone by his birth name, it had been Pikachu’s death and the pain that followed that had him changing his name from Ash to Inari.

“Mother are you there?” a voice called, Inari smiled hearing one of his children’s calls.

“This was Liam,” Inari called, moments later Liam his last kit entered hsi sight. Now Liam had been a surprise, after all both mewtwo and himself were just scratching a mutual itch, Mewtwo had no ability to breed due to the way he was created.

Apparently being a Pokian changed that.

Liam looked about eighteen in he was human, in this near human form he had Ash’s face, put light purple hair and eyes, the tail and ears showed who his sire was very well. Inari still found it hilarious, that he still looked younger then his kits.

“You look wonderful mother, father said you were with Kit and how you glowed when pregnant. Its going to be weird not to be the youngest anymore,” Liam said happily.

“Come here and give me a hug, just because I’m huge with Kit doesn’t mean you can’t hug me,” Inari teased, happily the mewtwo pokian hugged there mother.

“So whats with the visit, i wasn’t expecting you for another month,” Inari asked.

“I mated for the first time, a very nice mew pokian. I just found out I’m with kits,” Liam said.

“Lets go inside here its cooler, been awhile since i become a grandparent,” Inari said happily.


End file.
